Spiced Mead and Pine Needles
by Keitorinx
Summary: When a strange quest is given to the Companions, two of their most adventurous members accept it, not knowing that they would uncover secrets about each other along the way. Farkas x OC


Pairing: Farkas x OC

Summary: When a strange quest is given to the Companions, two of their most adventurous members accept it, not knowing that they would uncover secrets about each other along the way. Farkas x OC

I still suck with summaries -.-

Rating: T (for now)

"Hey Nyles," Farkas muttered, peeking over his companions shoulder. "You sure we're going the right way?"

The two had spent at least four hours trudging through knee high snow on their way to complete a quest. Somehow, it involved finding a box stolen from their client by giants. 'Since when could giants move stealthily enough to get near someone without them noticing?' he had exclaimed, groaning loudly. 'Either he's eaten blisterwort or he's not telling us the whole story.' Nyletak had only shrugged and accepted the quest, itching to get out of Jorrvaskr for a while.

"Since when do you call me 'Nyles'?" She sighed, studying the map she held tightly. The cold winter wind whipped at the edges, threatening to blow it out of her gloved hands. "I'm positive! See, we just passed Riverwood!" She stabbed at a little dot on the map surrounded by cartoonish skulls. Trailing her finger north, she followed a dotted path stopping at a big red X. "And all we have to do is search a little bit around this area here and it should be …somewhere…." She shrugged and folded the map up again. Maps weren't exactly her forte, but compared to Farkas, she was a professional cartographer.

Farkas huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, Riverwood….So why did everyone attack us there? What the hell did you do to make them so angry?"

"Erm…" She blushed and pulled her hood up, attempting to hide her face. "Long story."

"I think we have time," Farkas laughed, picking up his pace. He looked over his shoulder after a few strides to see that the mage was struggling to keep up.

"Come on Nyles! You're all out of shape from only using magic! You should use a sword like a real warrior!" He paused and shook his head, laughing "Oh wait! Scratch that, I've seen you with a sword, you're terrifying."

The magic user rubbed her temples, "Don't remind me…" The last time Farkas had attempted to convert her into sword using, Jorrvaskr had to have some work done and Aela, much to her horror, received a surprise haircut.

Nyletak rolled her eyes and jogged after her friend, "Vilkas really does have the brains…"

A few hours and a couple bootfulls of snow later, the two finally found a clearing after miles of dense forest, a perfect place to set up camp for the night. Nyletak began to start a fire while Farkas searched around to find suitable wood to build a shelter. They were able to build a fairly decent cover seeing as the two hadn't bothered to pack a cover of any sort since they hadn't planned to spend more than a day on the quest. By the time the sun started setting, they had a sizeable fire going and more than enough wood to keep it going through the night.

"So are you going to tell me about Riverwood yet?" Farkas asked, sitting down next to the young mage. She only glanced over in his direction then back to the fire. After a few seconds of silence he chuckled and silently accepted that he wasn't going to receive a response to that question just yet.

After a few minutes of just watching the fire, Farkas tried again to break the silence, "You think we'll make it tomorrow?" To his disappointment, he received a nod and a quiet huff. He frowned and inched closer to her, "Hey, you okay?"

Nyletak rolled her eyes and stood up, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all." She rubbed her eyes and went to investigate Farkas' shelter. It wasn't much, a basic lean-to he had became famous for making so often. It had almost become tradition for him to build one whenever they went off adventuring. Underneath were a pile of leaves and various furs they had on them from skinning along the way.

She settled down on the soft furs, pulling off her drenched boots and coat before lying down. The familiar sensation of fur caressing her cheek felt calming as she felt her eyes already begin to droop closed. She began to feel the aches and pains of her hiking and battles of the day sink into her muscles as she fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. The occasional sound from her companion moving around became muffled by the furs as she finally settled on her side, facing away from the entrance. When the sound of wind whistling through the shelter had nearly lulled her to sleep, she felt sudden warmth. Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed Farkas had lain down beside her and had placed an arm around her waist.

She opened her mouth to question his action, but decided against it as she heard his breathing deepen, a definite sign that he had drifted off to sleep. He smelled of spiced mead and pine needles, smells she had grown to love during her time as part of the Companions.

With a content sigh, she relaxed in his embrace and finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
